rctfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt 20 1
/Archive Inactivity I apologize for my inactivity on the wiki. I kind of stopped playing the game, so I don't think about it and forget about the wiki. So I'm sorry, I'll try to check in every now and then otherwise the wiki looks in much better shape before I came. --I Ross I 03:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Discussion I've found it difficult to keep up with the many issues brought up in the discussion pages of the 100+ pages we have here, so I think it would be a good idea if we had one main page where we could discuss anything, from individual pages, to general editing. The forum function really hasn't worked, so I think we should just create a page for general discussion. If this sounds good, then let me know. I'm also asking I Ross I about this. --Ezporsche 21:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :In that case, we should start using the Community Portal more often. --Ezporsche 17:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Award Thanks for the award, Matt! Rps eagleforChrist 23:01, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, soon I'll start a new job, and the time I can spend here after that is in doubt. Rps eagleforChrist 03:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the new award! --Ezporsche 05:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think I've intentionally tried to build edits; it's just that with a developing wiki, there's just so much stuff to add... and the edits just start stacking up. --Ezporsche 05:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Pictures Thanks; there was quite a shortage of good pictures, so I figured that it would make the main RCT3 article look nicer. --Ezporsche 01:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :By the way, did you make Rps eagleforChrist an admin? It says that he has the admin certificate on his page, but he hasn't showed up on the admin list for user rights. --Ezporsche 01:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::No, it didn't. While you're at it, how about we make Chozo01 an admin too, because both of them have helped quite a bit lately. --Ezporsche 21:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Scenario and Ride Exchange Hey, I thought I'd let you know that the Wikia staff approved my request for unblocking the uploading of scenario and ride files, so now we've got our own file exchange! Take a look if you're not busy with work/finals/etc. --Ezporsche 06:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Inactivity (2) Hey, it's me, just popping in to see what's been going on. Sorry that I haven't been able to help lately, but school takes up a lot of time, and sometimes I have to use time on other things. Thanks for keeping this place alive while the rest of us have been gone. --Ezporsche 04:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Signed up Ok, I've signed up and also i have both of the OSes, but not a 7 (I just wonder if it works with 7...) Also i made a 10.91(extreme) intensity, but i cant find the screenshot directory Style Guide / Manual of Style? Does this Wiki have a manual of style or some sort of style guide; rules or guidelines for editors, to ensure that articles have a similar flow and continuity? I've noticed that quite a few articles seem mashed together, with very little consideration for related articles, and a concrete guide may help alleviate that. Just a thought! LostInRiverview 21:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : I second this. Most of the pages regarding similar topics, like the stalls and shops for example, seem to be somewhat different each time. Not sure how to implement this, as most people editing the pages would probably end up doing it their way anyway, but maybe some templates, manuals (as described above) or standard pages could help out? : Edit: as I've seen the work of LostInRiverview on the manual, I have to say I'm impressed. Never mind my statement above. : Rgbk73 22:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, I had noticed the inactivity. That's the unfortunate effect of not having a game update in five years. I still play the classic game (or RCT2 on occasion) but I'm not a big fan of RCT3. The main thing I've been trying to do is to standardize everything - a daunting task even on a wiki with (relatively) few articles such as this one. That's sort of what I'm shooting for with the Manual of Style; make it easier for an editor to determine a style to use universally, and to use that style. Thanks for making me an admin, I'll try to stop by pretty frequently to continue working on my ideas. See you around! :Wow, I forgot to sign. Congrats to me. --Patrick (LostInRiverview) (talk)(blog) 10:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Contribution Award Thank you for editing my user page, I find it a great honour to recieve the contribution award. Not that it's the reason I help the Wiki out, which is just because I wanted to help out seeing as to how much work still has to be done, but still. Just nice to know the work doesn't go unrecognised. As always, my user page needs expanding, so I guess, I'll get back to work. Rgbk73 22:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Um HAI! Hello! I'm Corey! I can be reached on My Sims Wiki and Total Drama Wiki! Yeah, I love the Rollercoaster Tycoon Franchise! What I need help with is uh, Do you have a photo a the attraction, Chairswing! Musical of Corey 16:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OK! I'm hoping to give a makeover to the wiki! Musical of Corey 13:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again for granting me admin rights. May I get myself a certificate for the user page? Thought I should ask instead of just getting one. --Hadesengel 15:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello! May I become an administrator of this wiki please? I'd like to be able to customize the MonoBook skin(Here is how I customized the monobook skin skin on Coasterpedia), create more redirects easily, fix some templates, and more. Please let me know, thanks! [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 20:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Monobook How does monobook.css look so far? tell me what you think! [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']] [[User talk:Dolphanatic|'talk']] 03:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Idea Just thinking the photo veiw in the infoboxs are one sided to RCT 1 and 2 i just threw this together on photoshopJoshoedit 05:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Input Is Needed Hi,two things Where are the Favorite _____ Templates for user pages.and there is the link of the suggestion page on the atari forums and with nearly 200 pages i think its happening Josho 04:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Adminship for Figmeister Hello, Matt 20 1. I would like to be an admin because I am thoroughly motivated to improve this wiki. I have been working on a great many pages, and I won't stop until all the articles are complete. I also have posted scenarios. I currently have more than 360 edits, and it is rising by the day, because I try to complete an article every night before bed. I also have no record of any offense at all, have been here since the beginning of August, 2014, which is about 7 months, and I am civil. I am Figmeister. If you want to talk to me, please leave a comment on my talk page. 18:35, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Become a Admin? Could you please read this? Thanks! TheLarry98 (talk) 21:53, July 28, 2015 (UTC)